Kyoya wa Tensai desu!
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: In which Kyoya's -ehem- academic knowledge is tested. Haru shall prove to everyone that Hibari Kyoya is not dumb. But first, she will prove it to herself.


**'heRsheys says: **Summer has finally come! Plot bunnies~ Swarm me with your greatness~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

* * *

**京屋は天才です！****!**

_'heRsheys ChoColatier_

Miura Haru was about to take a seat when Chiyo, her classmate-slash-friend, ran to her and practically shoved her to her seat. Haru groaned in pain as she rubbed her aching buttocks.

"Haru-chan!" Chiyo excitedly said.

"Mou, Chiyo-chan...that hurt."

Chiyo smiled apologetically. "Gomen, Haru-chan. At least you're on your seat now, right?" she said with clasped hands.

The brunette sweatdropped, "Well...uh...I guess." Chiyo-chan _did _have a point, Haru mused. She turned her attention back to the smiling girl in front of her. "Well, anyway, it seems there's something you want to tell me?"

For a moment, Chiyo remained silent and the brunette almost thought her friend solidified without her knowing it. Then she spoke, "Ne, Haru-chan, you're not speaking in third person anymore."

"Eh?" Haru paused for a bit. "Ah, yes..." she said thoughtfully, "It seems so. But sometimes it gets back when I'm panicking or something. Is that what you wanted to tell me?" the brunette gave an incredulous look.

Chiyo jerked. "Ah, no! What I really wanted to say - or ask, rather, - is... IS it true?" The girl's eyes twinkled with anticipation.

Haru paused yet again. What was true? Okay, Chiyo-chan, you're officially confusing me. "Eto... Chiyo-chan...what exactly do you mean?"

"About him! About that scary yet silent yet dashingly good-looking prefect of Namimori High School!" Chiyo said and Haru almost jumped ten feet high when the girl suddenly slammed her palms on her desk.

First, Haru blinked. Then, she tilted her head to the side in thought as she raked her brain for the image of the guy that held the description of her friend. Upon realization, her eyes widened slightly as the face of a certain Cloud Guardian came to her mind. "Kyoya?" the name came out of her mouth even before she thought of it.

"Heeeeh~" Chiyo smiled mischievously, "So you're already on a first name basis, eh?" She rolled her eyes, "Ugh. So stupid of me. Of course you're already on a first name basis! Couples going out usually do that, after all."

The brunette's eyes abruptly widened. She stared at her desk as her mind raced. _Going out? Kyoya and I? Ah... well, it is true that we're going out, _she blushed at the thought. _But how did Chiyo-chan know? I mean, we just started seeing each other a few days ago and we hardly even go out - literally! _Involuntarily, she started fuming. _Most of the time we're just at the rooftop and I don't even know if you can call that dating! _Then unconsciously, she laid her elbow on her desk and placed her chin on her palm. A look of satisfaction was evident on her face.

Chiyo eyed her friend in confusion. Talk about major mood swings, she thought with a shake of her head.

_Hmmm... now that I think about it... I don't really mind. It's Kyoya we're talking about here. _A smile played on Haru's face. _It's his own way of dating._

"Uhmm. Hello?! Haru-chan?! I'm still here, you know!" Chiyo exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, snapping the brunette out of her reverie. Chiyo was surprised when Haru suddenly held her hands and yanked them.

Haru looked at Chiyo with a determined face, "Chiyo-chan, how did you know that?"

Chiyo surprised look turned into a mischievous one and that dangerous smile was back again. Haru's determination slipped in an instant. "Heeh. So you ARE going out!" Chiyo rushed to Haru's side and hugged her on the neck. "So jealous! You get to date a very handsome man!" she squealed in delight.

Haru was about to say something to her friend when a snort was heard from behind her. Both heads turned to the boy seated behind Haru. His blue orbs stared at Haru's chocolatey ones before he spoke, "So he's good-looking. Is that all? Where's the brains?"

Haru stopped. She knew what he meant. _Beauty and brains... Beauty but no brains..._

"Shouta! You were eavesdropping on us!" Chiyo said, her tone that of disbelief as she pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

Mitsushiki Shouta was one of Haru's classmates. He was also one of the most handsome and brightest students in her class. In fact, Shouta's got the position of Top One in their ranking. "I wasn't eavesdropping," Shouta spoke in a calm voice. "I was merely..." he trailed off as he adjusted his glasses, "...listening."

"So you really were eavesdropping."

"I told you I was - "

"How can you say Kyoya's like that?" Haru's voice interrupted the two. Her eyes were directed to the blue-eyed lad.

"If my memory serves me right, I once heard from the students in Namimori High saying he does not attend his classes. He's most of the time on the rooftop or in his office. Despite him being a prefect, I know for sure he enjoys fighting. As I've heard, most of the time he beats up anyone who tends to break the school rules."

The young brunette gaped at the boy. Before Haru could even think of something to say, their adviser came.

Chiyo turned to Shouta, "Hmph! You're just jealous!" she scowled. "Haru-chan, don't listen to anything he says," she said to Haru before rushing to her seat.

For the rest of the day, Haru wasn't able to focus on her lessons well. Shouta's words came runnning back to her head. Frustrated, she gripped the pen in her hand. _Is he saying Kyoya's dumb? This is so ridiculous! _With newfound resolve, Haru decided she'd have a talk with her boyfriend later.

Hibird flew toward the lad leaning on the wall. Said lad was sitting with his arm resting on his knee and his other leg stretched out before him. "Hibari! Hibari!" the bird chirped. The lad remained silent. Not before long, HIbird flew to the metal door all the while chirping, "Haru! Haru!" This time, Kyoya's eyes followed the little bird's movement.

The metal door creaked and the prefect felt his lips tug up a little.

"Konnichiwa!" her voice boomed throughout the silent rooftop and despite him being a man who preferred silence, he enjoyed every second of it.

"Haru! Haru!" The brunette held the small bird on both of her palms. She smiled at the small bird. Secretly, out of the corner of her eye, she eyed the prefect. She'd been brainstorming on her way to Namimori High on how to bring up the things that have bothered her all day. The entrance was good, she thought with slight anxiousness. Her voice didn't falter... did it? She shook her head to rid the negative thoughts.

Haru beamed at Kyoya with a greeting. He nodded to her, all the while thinking that the girl's smile was a bit... unusual today.

The bird flew from Haru's palms and decided to land on the girl's shoulder. Haru walked over to the prefect. His gaze was so intense, it made her knees wobble and her face flush. Nevertheless, she sat beside him.

Awkward silence ensued between the two and Haru kept herself busy to the bird on her shoulder to avoid any eye contact with the boy beside her.

"Something's wrong with you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Eh?"

Kyoya looked straight at her, "What is it?" he asked monotonously.

The girl panicked. She mentally debated whether she really should discuss it with him or not. "Ah... eh..." she stammered. "Na... nandemonai desu! Nothing is wrong with Haru desu!" she uttered.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Why was the floor so interesting today? She couldn't take her eyes away from it, he thought with a little pang of jealousy. "You're panicking," he deadpanned and her eyes grew wide at his words, "You're talking in third person again."

Haru stayed still for a moment. Did he really say what she thought he had said? She looked at him with astonished eyes. "Kyoya... how did you know about that?" She certainly couldn't remember telling him about that. His reply was a simple shrug and continued to stare at her.

"So? What is it?"

"Am I really that obvious?"

He leaned his face forward and their noses almost touched. Haru blushed at the very close proximity of their faces. "I can read you like an open English textbook," he said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened slightly, momentarily forgetting about her current predicament with the prefect. "English..." she thought unconciously aloud. The brunette did not notice the way Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's a start... I guess," she muttered, oblivious that the boy beside her was getting angrier.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He really didn't know what his girlfriend was talking about. He gritted his teeth at the thought. Being clueless was one thing he was not fond of doing. "Dammit, Miura. What the hell's going on?" he finally snapped.

Haru winced at the icy tone the boy just used. _Oh no, he's already calling me 'Miura'. _And that only meant one thing: Hibari Kyoya. Was. Angry. The girl shrieked mentally and started to panic. Her mouth sputtered words he would never understand in his lifetime. "Uhm - uh... eh... e-eto..." her hands started to panic, too, flicking her wrist with nonsense gestures here and there. She swallowed then finally spoke, "Well, you see, Kyoya! Haru was wondering...!" she said quickly. Was it too quick?

Kyoya mentally sighed. The girl panicks much too easily, he mused. However, his thoughts were interrupted when she continued.

"Uhmm.. how do I say this? Kyoya, are you..." she trailed off and the prefect raised a fine brow at her, suddenly intrigued. "Are you... you know... smart enough?" There! She finally said it! Now her mind can finally live in peace.

"Huh?" Okay, he was totally and utterly clueless.

The tension rose up again and Haru found herself panicking for the nth time that day. "W-what Haru meant to say was... do you know things... _academically_?" she squeaked the last word. The response she received from the boy was blank stare that practically screamed, _What the hell? _She gulped, "Y-you most of the time think about fights and biting someone to death. I also heard that you skip classes..." she tried to explain, her fists balled on her lap as she looked down on them.

"This is ridiculous," Kyoya said with a grunt.

Her head shot up with a grin, "My thoughts, exactly!" she smiled cheekily and continued, "...but are you really?"

With his eyes closed, Kyoya decided to ignore her and remained silent, figuring the brunette will also do the same. But alas, the girl will not shut up. As always and forever will be. Not that he was complaining... for now.

"Ne! Why don't I test you?" she asked, proud at the idea she just formulated. She'd ask him questions of her recent lessons in school, then that way she'll be able to come to a conclusion about her boyfriend's IQ! She mentally congratulated herself for a job well done.

"No."

She mentally stopped dead on her tracks. Mortified, Haru looked at Kyoya. "What?!"

Kyoya almost flinched at the loudness of her voice.

Still with a mortified look, Haru started tugging on Kyoya's sleeve. "I don't understand! What language is that?!" Why would he refuse?! Her plan was flawless! She needed to think of something quickly. Think, Haru... think... think... Brain blast! "I-I'll give you a reward for every correct answer that you give," she said hesistantly. To her delight, this piqued the prefect's interest.

"A reward, you say?"

This time, she didn't hesitate. "Hai! Hai!"

"Alright then," he said with a smirk.

She beamed with such happiness at him it almost blinded him. And so, his test began.

"Uhmm... uhmm... let's see... what is the nearest star system to Earth?"

"Alpha Centauri."

"Correct." She beamed. "Okay, next. It is the study of heat, work and transformation."

"Thermodynamics."

"The meeting of waves coming from different sources?"

"Interference."

"What is nine taken five at a time?"

"15120."

"Whoa. That was too quick. Creepy."

Smirk.

"Hmph. Who is the author of Canterbury Tales?"

"Geoffrey Chaucer."

"Mark Twain's real name?"

"Samuel Langhorne Clemens."

She stared at him, amazed and awed.

"Oi."

"Ah, gomen! It's a science that studies matter."

"You're being annoying. Chemistry."

"Just shut up and answer the questions. What are chemical combinations of two or more different elements?"

No response.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Kyoya."

"..."

"Kyoya!"

"You told me to shut up."

"I also told to you answer the questions."

"Tsk. Annoying herbivore," he mumbled. "Compounds."

She smirked and decided to humor him a bit. "It is an animal that only eats plants."

"Herbivore. Just like you."

"I like you."

Silence followed. Haru felt her heart ram against her chest. For a moment, she was afraid the boy beside her could hear it.

He remained indifferent at her sudden confession. Even though they been seeing each other these past few days, never was there a time they had spoken of such intimate words. Especially on his part. However this time, even though his face was impassive, inside he was stunned.

Haru was about to utter a word when the boy beat her to it.

"Should I answer that, Haru?"

Her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. Hesitantly, she answered, "...Yes."

"But it doesn't seem like a question." She heard the hint of amusement in his voice. He was teasing her at a time like this?

With an eyebrow twitching, the lass glared at the lad. She temporarily forgot the rather tensing situation between them. "It's a question. Answer it," she said with such authorative voice, it made the ebony-haired prefect raise a fine eyebrow at her.

She looked away, intimidated by his scrutinizing gaze. Haru closed her eyes in irritation. _This is stupid. If he doesn't like me back, he can simply say - _

"I like you, too."

Haru's eyes snapped open and she felt her body stiffen. She slowly turned to him. Her features were scrunched up in irritation and that definitely wasn't the reaction Kyoya was expecting.

"Really? I swear, Kyoya, if you're - "

"Che," he mumbled then leaned closer to her.

Haru flushed, "W-what do you think are you doing?"

"I've had enough of your questions, herbivore. I want my reward."

"R-reward...?" she squeaked. "I-I haven't really thought about it." Haru looked anywhere but his eyes. "Can we just talk about it tomorrow?" She had to get out of here. Fast!

Kyoya grabbed hold of the girl's wrist before she could even escape. With her face still aflame, Haru stared at him. He smirked at this and leaned closer, their lips only a breath away. "Let me see. You gave me ten questions..."

Haru wasn't actually paying attention to whatever the boy was saying. Kyoya's hot breath carresing her lips was much too distracting.

Her eyes widened when their lips met but before she could even respond, Kyoya pulled away.

"Nine more to go."

_Nine more to go? _When Haru finally realized what the skylark meant, she could only shut her eye. _Hahi!_

The rest, well, let's just say Kyoya got more than nine of his reward.

* * *

I'm spreading the 1886 love! Help me, my dear fellows! ヽ(^。^)ノ


End file.
